Talk:UESPA headquarters
Moved from Vfd ; UESPA Headquarters : Does this even need its own article? The UESPA article basically states that "UESPA was headquartered at UESPA Headquarters" (d'oh!), and this article doesn't tell us anything else. Besides, the main UESPA article is the only one linking to this at the moment - it seems to me as if the term should be "UESPA _h_eadquarters" instead, and not linked to a separate article. If necessary, we could create a redirect, although I don't even see a need for that at the moment. -- Cid Highwind 09:43, 13 March 2006 (UTC) *Yeah, this info is already present at the main UESPA page, I don't think there's a need to have a seperate article with the same info. As you said, it doesn't really tell us anything else. Delete. The line must be drawn here! This far! No farther! --From Andoria with Love 10:48, 13 March 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. Aholland 12:28, 13 March 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' -- this was referenced in canon dialogue as an actual place. -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 22:44, 13 March 2006 (UTC) **Neither the pages linked to above nor the actual dialogue are really that unambiguous, I think. -- Cid Highwind 23:00, 13 March 2006 (UTC) * Keep, in Charlie X Kirk alerts UESPA headquarters of the destruction of the Antaries. Thus there is a headquarter. -- TOSrules 16:23, 13 March 2006 *'Delete'. The article does not contain any useful information (other than what can be derived from the name) and should remain a red link to avoid confusion and ecourage it to be devoped. Jaz talk | novels 23:54, 13 March 2006 (UTC) *'Keep', it has the same right to exist as Starfleet Headquarters. Kennelly 13:18, 21 March 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' - There's no reason not to have it. It WAS mentioned in canon Trek by Kirk, and thus deserves an entry like all other referenced materials mentioned by any canon character. - Enzo Aquarius 13:22, 21 March 2006 (UTC) *'Comment': Just to make clear what I mean. This was not necessarily referenced as an "actual place" in dialogue. It could simply have meant the institution that just happens to supervise UESPA. Either way, with no additional information besides what already exists on UESPA, combined with the facts that this is the only page linking to it and there's absolutely no way of this article ever becoming more than stub-sized, I don't understand the hesitation to at least make this a redirect. This is not like Starfleet Headquarters which was referenced in several episodes and movies spanning 200 years of Trek history. -- Cid Highwind 14:13, 21 March 2006 (UTC) *'Comment': I, too, see no reason not to delete it, although I don't have a problem with it becoming a redirect if deletion is a problem. --From Andoria with Love 00:26, 22 March 2006 (UTC) *The article has been expanded, now including some information not implied in the title, so I change my vote to keep. Jaz talk | novels 00:35, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :*Um... the article is exactly the same as it was when you first voted... --From Andoria with Love 14:11, 22 March 2006 (UTC)